Take A Break
by ZacFF
Summary: When Hisashi Midoriya comes home to find his son, Izuku, down in the dumps, he decides to make up for his neglect and take his family on a vacation. There, Izuku would find that being a hero is more than just taking a course. (Cover Image is not mine. Credits to whoever made it cause it fits so well.)


**AN: SO THIS TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE. MOSTLY DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK AND SCHOOL WORK, BUT HEY, IT'S HERE.**

 **WHAT'S THIS? IT AIN'T A ONESHOT. IT'S A LITTLE THING I DECIDED TO DO.**

* * *

"Our boy needs help Inko." Hisashi Midoriya said to her wife who was currently washing the dishes.

Oh fate, why must thou be so cruel?

Never before had Hisashi Midoriya seen his sweet little boy so down in the dumps. He used to be so happy-go-lucky. But now…

Hisashi sighed as he sat down on the table. "He isn't him anymore." He told her. "I mean, I know I haven't been around recently, but I've only been away for what, three years? But still..." He glanced at the All-Might themed nameplate across him.

Inko stopped for a moment. "He's had it hard." She wiped another plate clean. "I've told you about how much he wants to be a hero, but to find out he _can't_ is worse than not being able to pass as one. Izu really can't be one."

Hisashi pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket, brought it to his mouth and lit the nicotine stick with his quirk. "He could still be a policem-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Inko used her quirk and grabbed the cigarette.

"No smoking." Inko berated her husband as she proceeded to put the nicotine stick under water and threw it in the trash can.

Hisashi shrugged. "I can't imagine how hard it's been on our little boy."

"You got that right." Inko shot back.

'Oh boy she's mad.' Hisashi stood up and confronted his wife. "Look I know things have been hard-!"

 ***SLAP***

Eyes hidden by his hair, Hisashi didn't bother looking back.

Not at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"You don't know what we've been dealing with these past years!" She told him. "Do you know what it's like to have your child's dream crushed?! He's quirkless! He wants to be a hero! He's wanted to be one from the very start!"

She slapped him again. "And the one time we needed you the most, when he needed his father the most, you weren't there!" She looked at Hisashi's very soul with her tear glazed eyes. "And now you just show up, late at night!" She slapped him again.

"Why didn't you come home sooner?! Why did yo-"

Hisashi answered with his actions. He grabbed Inko's hand and pulled her closer…

And embraced her tight.

"I know I haven't been there for you all, for our boy Izuku. I haven't been the best dad. But I'm here now, we can catch up now." Hisashi stroked his wife's hair. "Everything is alright, now that I'm here." He broke the embrace to lay a soft kiss on Inko. "Just like what All Might would say, right?"

Inko let out a small chuckle.

Her husband was back, and still hasn't changed a little.

"You're such a dork Hisashi."

Hisashi chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who married me." He wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You should know that already."

Inko wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Izuku is… I don't know how to say it, he can't make friends because he's quirkless. He's considered weird because of it, and no one wants to associate with him."

The man with the curly black hair shook his head. "What has society become these days?" He asked rhetorically. "Anywho, he was declared quirkless three years ago?"

Inko nodded. "Yes, and since then, Izuku hasn't had the best of times." She sighed. "Why did you have to go and accept the extension?"

Hisashi sighed. "Honey, I was filling in for a friend in America. He had a situation that made him go on a break for an indefinite time."

Her wife pouted.

"Oh don't give me that face." Hisashi told her. "He would have done the same for me."

Inko facepalmed. As much as she loved her husband, she sometimes disliked that selfless part of him. He seemed to do first and think later when it came to certain situations.

"In fact, he's going to do it right now." Hisashi stood up and dialed a number on his phone.

The phone rang, until the receiver picked up.

Hisashi started speaking in english.

 _"Ay yo D? Listen I need to cash in on that favor."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah dude, it's really important."_

 _"..."_

 _"The situation is actually… the same as yours."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"..."_

 _"I appreciate it."_

 _"..."_

 _"D. It's not your fault. You suggested, I agreed."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, that's why I'm cashing in. Listen, can you get a family of three a reservation for the resort hotel thing in Miami?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, I'll handle the plane tickets."_

 _"..."_

 _"No shit? Really? You'll handle the tickets?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Heh, you won't hear a no from me. Thanks D! Yeah, Izuku has his father now, we'll get through it."_

 _"..."_

 _"No, no I got the food and stuff."_

 _"..."_

 _"Seriously D. You've done enough."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, seriously."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, you take care of your daughter too. Until then D."_

Hisashi hung up. He offered a hand to Inko, who accepted.

Inko tilted her head in confusion. "What was that about?"

Hisashi let out a massive grin. "Well, you and the boy must be really tired." He said. "It's summer break, let's have some fun. Besides, I doubt we'd be able to help Izuku in this environment." He then walked over to the nearby calendar and encircled a date. "With that being said…!"

"What do you say to a vacation?"

* * *

Midoriya Izuku woke up the same way for the last few years.

He slowly sat up, and looked at his small hands.

He was quirkless, he knew that.

But couldn't he hope for some kind of divine intervention?

Izuku sighed. Suddenly, he heard the door open, and into his room entered a figure he never would have expected to see yet.

"Dad!"

Hisashi was carrying a tray of what looked to be a tray of breakfast. With toast, eggs, bacon, and hot chocolate.

Hisashi smiled at his little boy. "Hey there green-bean!" He placed the tray in arms length of Izuku. "I'm finally back home after all these years." He smirked. "Didya miss me?"

The instant the grown man sat down on the bed, he felt a weight impact in his body.

Izuku snuggled in. "I missed you Dad."

He returned the embrace. "I missed you too, boy."

Hisashi let out a smile. He missed this, this sensation. He missed his little boy.

And to think he would've risked his son's happiness.

"Hey, anyway I have this thing to tell you!" Hisashi told him. "But I should probably let you eat your breakfast first." He said as he made Izuku sit up properly and pulled the tray closer.

Izuku's eyes widened in glee as he salivated. "An American breakfast! I'm surprised Mom decided to cook it up! Is it because you're finally home Dad?"

Hisashi shook his head. "She didn't. I cooked."

Izuku took a bite of his eggs and toast. He smiled.

They were delicious. Not as good as his mother's, but almost.

"It's… It's delicious!" Izuku told his father as he ate with more fervor.

Hisashi chuckled. "Not as good as your mother's. But we both agreed that it would be best if both of us knew how to cook." He recalled. "You have no idea how bad I was at cooking before. Thank your mom for those lessons. The kitchen remained safe after that."

Izuku laughed. "Speaking of, where is Mom?"

"Oh her?" He scratched his cheek. "She and I had a lot of catching up to do, and well… she was pretty mad at me to say the least."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep. But that's that and this is this."

Izuku nodded slowly in understanding. The he remembered something. "Was what is it you wanted me to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Hisashi snapped his fingers. "Well, you know how it's summer break and all, so I decided we go on a little trip."

Izuku's eyes gained a gleam. "On our favorite rocket ship?"

Hisashi nodded. "Zooming through the sky."

"Little Einsteins~" Hisashi and Izuku both sang.

They both chuckled at their own antics.

Hisashi wiped a tear in his eye from laughter. "Not really a rocket ship, more like a plane."

Izuku almost spat out his bacon in surprise, before he swallowed and drank the hot chocolate. "We're going to another country?!"

Hisashi nodded. He stood up and took on a pose that was really… _bizarre._ With his right hand behind him and his other spread wide across his face, he smirked.

"Not just another country my boy." Hisashi took on an engrish accent. "We are going to the _Landu Ofu Da Furee, America!_ "

"..." Izuku deadpanned.

Hisashi grinned. Pose standing strong. "And your next line is: Can you stop copying that Anime?"

"Can you stop copying that Anime?" Izuku said just as his father was saying it. He groaned and then tightly held his hair. "Uuuwww, how do you always do that?"

Hisashi dropped the pose and grabbed the now empty breakfast tray. "Trade secret son. Some day, I will teach you to win a fight before it even starts."

Izuku tilted his head. "That actually works?"

Hisashi huffed. "Of course! The most menacing of poses, the most bizarre of actions, will only be most effective when the user knows the sacred art."

"But don't you just pose?"

Hisashi raised a finger and shook his head. "No no no no no no no! Izuku, my boy, there is more to it than just posing. It is the combination of will, determination, glamour, and faboulousness that strikes the fear into your enemy." He told him. "What I now dub as Jojo-ing is a technique that will bend the enemy's will and drive submit to the overwhelming density of yours." He flung his curly hair out dramatically.

"O-kay." Izuku slowly back away.

Hisashi gigled. "Anyways, I have to go wash the dishes. Otherwise your mom would be pissed."

"Swear!"

"That doesn't count!"

"It does too!"

"Not!"

"Do too!"

"Does not!"

"Do too!"

"Do too!"

"Does not!" Izuku accidentally said. "Wait, what?"

"Hah! You're a million years too young to outsmart your old man Izuku!" Hisashi laughed.

Izuku pouted. "I'm going to tell Mom you swore!"

"Just try!" Hisashi smirked. "I can handle all your Mom can throw at me. She'd be all," He cleared his throat and started speaking in a higher pitch. " _Hisashi! Why did you swear at our darling boy?! You know how it could affect him. Don't do it again honey okay?_ "

Hisashi told him, unaware of the woman who had just woke up and was in the living room.

Inko Midoriya heard it all.

" **Oh is that so honey~?** "

Hisashi stiffened.

And slowly turned around.

"I-Inko! My darling wife, have I ever told you how lovely you a-"

Inko wasn't having none of it.

"Wash those dishes."

"Yes ma'am." Hisashi once again picked up the tray, as Inko went to the bathroom.

"Control what you say around Izuku! He's still young! He's easily influenced so don't say those words around him!"

Hisashi rolled his eyes. "Yes honey~" He sang. Hisashi turned back towards Izuku before he went out the door. He sighed and moved his hand like a puppet. "Nag nag nag nag nag."

"I heard that!"

Hisashi immediately went out the door. "I'm just washing the dishes dear!"

Izuku laughed at his parents' antics.

He was glad to have moments like these.

"Oh yeah Izu." Hisashi went back to his room.

"Yeah dad?" Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Come with me later. Let's go out for a walk or something."

* * *

"So Dad! What kind of things did you do in America!?" Izuku excitedly inquired.

Izuku and Hisashi Midoriya were both taking a walk through the local park, seeing the dogs playing, other kids flying kites, and the like.

And they were currently talking about Hisashi Midoriya's moments when he was overseas.

Hisashi chuckled. "Well, I did a lot of things in America, so much so that I happen to be a jack of all trades!"

Izuku gasped. "No way."

"Yes way!" Hisashi bragged. "I had done many things, been to many places." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Kid, lemme tell you a little story during my being overseas." He cleared his throat. "I once was a locksmith, and then one day I was employed by this family. This family had an elderly man who often had lapses in his memory."

"Okay?"

"And so I couldn't find any of the family members so I accidently wound up in this room with the elder." Hisashi snickered. "Guess what happened?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I walked in, he was surprised to see me there. He said this:" Hisashi imitated an old man's voice. " _Who are you and how did you get here?"_ He sniggered.

Izuku gigled. "And what did you say?"

" _I'm a locksmith, and I'm a locksmith."_

They both shared a laugh as they walked. Eventually, both of them found a bench to sit in. They wanted to sit down for a while.

"You have any more stories for me dad?"

Hisashi stroked his chin. "Let me think." Before he snapped his fingers, an idea came to mind.

He smiled. "Yeah, I do have another one." He told his son. "I'm very familiar with the story myself. This one is about a boy."

Izuku listened closely.

"This boy wanted to be a soldier, a mighty brave boy he was too." Hisashi told him. "Since he was a babe, he always wanted to be one. But due to unplanned circumstances, he didn't."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "He didn't pass?"

Hisashi shook his head. "He didn't even get a chance to be one." He told him. "You see, soldiers all had the same regenerative ability that gave them the edge they needed. Whether it be regenerations, super strength, soldiers always had their own abilities." He glanced at the sky. "But the young boy? He couldn't become one. Not without powers."

Hisashi patted his son's head. "But eve-"

"This is me isn't it?"

The atmosphere around them went under in an instant.

"Izu…"

Izuku shook his head. "It's… It's been a while since I first found out. But even now…" Izuku put his hands against his beating heart. "It still hurts dad…" Izuku looked at Hisashi.

With those teary eyes.

 _'Damn it Hisashi! What kind of father are you?'_ Hisashi shook his head.

No, saying sorry wouldn't do any good in the situation.

Not this time.

Hisashi put a smile on his face and wiped Izuku's tears. "Izu my boy! Who said I was done telling my story?" He let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Izuku. "Let a man finish!"

"W-What?"

Hisashi slowly stopped laughing. "The young, powerless boy didn't give up on being a soldier. Even though all of his peers thought different, he was unrelenting in his plans. He wanted to become a soldier so bad. He wanted to help people more, save more people, fight for his country, his town." He smiled at Izuku.

"He told everyone who doubted him that he would become a soldier, come high heaven or hell. He would make his own path towards the end he seeked." Hisashi told him.

Izuku Midoriya faced forward and dried his tears.

"Did… did he ever become one?"

"Become what?"

"Become a soldier?"

Hisashi chuckled. "...Who knows?" Hisashi embraced Izuku. "All he knows, is that when he becomes one, his family will be there. Smacking him for a moment and taking him in for dinner." Hisashi says. "Congratulating him for finally making his dream come true, becoming a hero." He chuckles.

Izuku joins in and chuckles as well. "You said _Hero,_ Dad, not Soldier."

Hisashi laughs. "Did I?" Before he stood up.

Izuku raised a eyebrow in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Just say there." Hisashi told him. "I'm just going to get something from the convenience store. Be right back."

Izuku nodded as he watched his father speed off into the store.

And he was left to ponder.

 _Could I really become a hero?_

Was it really possible? To go against the norm of society?

Izuku's hands balled into fists.

Could I even…

"Hey Izuku, perk up." Hisashi said as he once again sat down next to Izuku.

He sighed. "Look kid. I know it ain't easy. But what i'm really trying to tell you is anyone can be a hero." Hisashi told him.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"Why didn't you become a hero Dad?" Izuku inquired. "Did it have to do with your quirk or…"

Hisashi chuckled. He pulled out a packet of a twin popsicle stick and opened it.

"I am a hero. Or at least, I like to think of me as one." Hisashi said. "You see son, some people become heroes for the people, to protect them. But me? I can't handle that much responsibility."

He split the popsicle and gave the other half of Izuku.

"I may not be a hero for the people, but I am a hero for two people." He smiled at Izuku. "I became a hero for your mom, Izuku. And now you too." He grinned. "You two are the only ones I want to protect. Everyone else'll have to come second!"

He declared proudly.

 _And that's all I ever want to be._

 _To be there for you when you need me most._

 _I'm not going away anytime soon, Izuku. I'll be here._

Hisashi shook his head and let out a laugh. "As much as I like to stay, we still have some packing to do and a flight to catch tonight. And I really don't want to piss your mom off a second time."

He and Izuku both stood up and finished their ice cream as they started to walk home.

"Alright Dad!"

"Now come on! Let's a go!"

"Are you ripping off that old game of yours?"

"It's not old! It's retro!"

"Okay, okay."

"Kids these days. Don't appreciate the games of today's forefathers."

"...Whatever you say Dad."

* * *

 **AN: SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT? LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **HISASHI TELLS IZUKU HE CAN BE A HERO, AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS HE ISN'T GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE. HE'LL MEET A LOT OF PEOPLE IN THE RESORT THEY'RE GOING TO.**

 **PS. I ALREADY HAVE A FEW CHARACTER ARCS PLANNED OUT, BUT IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE, LET ME KNOW.**


End file.
